


put your helmet on

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Space, Chubby Stiles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2464640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"C’mon, your birthday present’s in the backyard."</p>
            </blockquote>





	put your helmet on

**Author's Note:**

> title from Bowie's Space Oddity, not the tone though X)

"C’mon, your birthday present’s in the backyard."

Stiles laughs, springing up from the couch as if he were twenty years younger, “You sly dog, you let me believe the dinner last night _was_ my present.”

Scott rolls his eyes, “Almost thirty years now, and you _still_ haven’t dropped the dog jokes.”

"You’d think by now you’d learn it’s part of my charm."

"Mhmm, close your eyes, I’ll lead you from here."

"Woah, since when does a gift require trust? Seems more than a little-"

The words fade from Stiles’ mind when Scott’s hand moves and he’s staring at the old model N3400 rocket. A line that had been long discontinued, the last of its type before the O series replaced it with interior earth-like gravity. (Their R9850 is on the spare landing pad, the one usually reserved for Lydia since she was living on Io.)

"No way. Dude! How did you find this? How did you get this? Oh god, is Derek going to come kneecap us if we don’t pay it off in time?"

"This was the one Kira rescued from the garbage. I did a few touch ups at Allison’s, and it’s safe."

Stiles kisses him happily before dragging him into the rocket, “Lets get in the air then. I haven’t even seen in one of these since-“

Stiles takes in the rose petals, assorted finger foods, and champagne with a wide grin. “Wow, if I knew NASA treated their old rockets so nice I would have joined up.”

"Just wait till we’re in the air," Scott says, closing the hatch behind them.

Scott’s preparing the N3400 for liftoff when Stiles sees the dashboard, “ _Dude!”_

Scott blushes, “I know, I know. But I couldn’t find the N3400 working controls anywhere, so it’s a hybrid. But it still lacking artificial gravity!”

Stiles whistles low, and the rocket takes off just as smoothly as their own R9850.

"I can’t believe _Allison_ let you bastardize this at her garage. I mean I love it, and I’m glad she did but….”

"She might have ignored the rocket once we realized what had to be done. Boyd helped though, he does love tinkering."

They hit orbit with a little stomach flip, and they’re both floating- just like in the old movies. The two half swim, half bounce through the air to the main section Scott had set up. Stiles laughs happily at the scene that greets them- floating rose petals, peanut m&ms, cheese squares, crackers, and the bottle of champagne.

"It’s all yours," Scott teases, working at opening the bottle.

Stiles bounces through the cabin, eating the snacks and feeling like he’s in a video game. He’s never felt so light before- especially not after settling down with Scott, and being hand-fed every other meal. It’s disorienting, seeing the huge swell of his belly when he looks down but not being dragged down; it’s delightfully weird.

Scott finally gets the bottle open, and droplets of champagne spread throughout the cabin. Stiles ignores them, floating back to Scott, grabbing onto his shoulders.

“ _Thank you_ ,” he says, kissing him again, deeper this time. And after, they’ll drift around the room together finding each and every sparkling drop.


End file.
